


Art inspired by The End of a Century by whatthefoucault

by blue_pointer



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Becca Barnes - Freeform, Brooklyn, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slice of Life, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: This is the story of a sister and her brother.As the shadow of the war fades and gives way to new conflicts, Becca Barnes battles the constraints of the twentieth century: an education, a marriage, a career, with the ghosts of her youth never far from her memory. As the twenty-first century barrels on through its awkward teenage phase, Bucky Barnes builds a new life, with new friends, and a burgeoning relationship with his lifelong companion Steve, the erstwhile Captain America, as they struggle find their place in the world.The last time Becca saw her brother was on the eve of war; neither of them expected, some seventy-something years, a hip replacement, and one new arm later, to be reunited.This is a story about family.





	Art inspired by The End of a Century by whatthefoucault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of a Century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837214) by [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault). 



This is the collage I put together for [whatthefoucault](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault)'s Stucky Big Bang 2017 fic [The End of a Century](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11837214).


End file.
